Zuko x Reader SMUT LEMON MATURE (18 )
by mariquinzel
Summary: This is a zuko x reader smut/fan fic idk. I just really love Zuko ahah Hope you enjoy this :) xx M


div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Of course I get mad! You talk about yoursself as if you're some fucked up kid, when in reality you're the storngest godamn person i know! So if you don't s-'' /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You get interrupted by him pushing you with such force your whole body slams into the wall. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Zuko?'' You groan in pain as your head begins to throb. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''You can't possibly think i'm strong when it took me so many years just to accept the fact that the avatar is none of my business. I've killed more men than i can count and you dare to tell me that i'm strong?'' He laughs sadistically in your face, his breath fanning it slightly. He shoves you ginst the wall once more, but this time with less force. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''By all means, do thrash me around if it makes you feel better. But nothing will change the fact that you're a strong leader and i will be damned if i let you push yourself down. You're not your godamn father and it's time you get that into that thick sexy skull of yours!'' Your little outburst has left you breathless but it's well worth it when you see the look on his face. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''You- you think i'm sexy?'' The corner of his mouth curls into one of those heartmelting, groinclenching smirks that you love. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Ego bigger than the godam-'' /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"and then the most unpredictable thing happened. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"He kissed you. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"His hot mouth moving against your own, even though you're to shocked to react. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"A few seconds pass, or maybe minutes?, and you start to kiss him back. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"Your hand trails up into his hair, twisting and tugging it between your fingers as he trusts his tongue into your mouth. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"His cock is standing into action, just from a simple thing as kissing and a smug smirk takes over your features. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"emEgo, fed. /em/div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You push him of yourself./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"He backs away, looking you over with a look of pure confusion. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''What's wrong?'' /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You shake your head before tearing of the clothes you had on. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''What are you waiting for? Catch me.'' You smile towards him while starting to walk towards his bed. You sway your hips, while running your hands up and down yourself, moaning in the process. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"In the blink of an eye his arms snake around your waist and pull you towards his bare When did he take /emthatem off/em? /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''You're such a minx.'' You can feel his smirk against your neck. His hands move lower and lower, closer and closer towards your heat. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Zuko!'' You gaps as he burns the underwear, making it fall down your legs. He just chuckles before trailing a long coarse finger down your slit. You're glad he's holding you up, for otherwise you would most definitely have fallen to the ground. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"With a rough nudge you fall onto the bed. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Try not to scream too loud, darling.'' He kneels down onto the floor and grab your thighs. With one swift movement, he hoists them up on his shoulders, making his face come in contact with your velvety core. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''So wet.'' His tongue does a taste, causing a moan of pleasure vibrate in your chest. ''For me..'' He continues before starting to lap up your juices as is it's his last supper. Never in a million years did you think a pleasure like this existed. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Z-Zuko!'' The pad of his thumb is placed over your bundle of nerves and within seconds you come./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"emHard/em./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"But he doesn't stop. No he continues his tongue-fucking , making you come once more./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"In your post orgasmic bliss you don't have the focus to notice when the rest of ZUkos clothes is making friends with yours on the floor. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Y/N?'' He mumbels, stroking your chin as he strokes his erect cock up and down your slick pussy lips. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You can't do anything but nod, your head still foggy from the two orgasms only a minute. Plus the feel of his blunt tip against your lips is really making it hard for you to focus on anything that might happen. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''I love you.'' He punctuates the sentence by impaling you with all his length, stretching you beyond what should be possible. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"Abort mission- Abort. The emgodamn/em mission. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"He stays still a moment, letting your cunt accomodate his girth. You nod your head, while biting your lip to stop the cry that threatens to escape. But he keps still, eyebrows knitted together. He's holding back. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Zuko.'' /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Mhm.'' The answer is strangeled. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't stand upright.'' His eyes widen ever so slightly by your words before hulling out to the tip. He rams into you again, the friction so delisious yet almost way too painful. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"His head lands in the crook of your neck, his breathing hard and fast. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''You're so tight'' He groans while ramming into your cunt once more, hitting even deeper than the last time. ''How are you this tight?'' /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"His thrusts gets faster, deeper and each time they hit that delisious spot in you. Each time your core clench, with the promise of an orgasm. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You trace the marred side of his face, then screaming out as your third orgasm hits you. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"Your inner muskels clench around him as he too comes. Your cunt fils up with his hot spunk. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"He jerks in you, making it feel as if he's fucking you all over again./div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"You orgasm a fourth time, milking him dry with your cunt. Slowly he pulls out of you, leaving you feeling... emraw. (/emrawr lmao) /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Zuko'' You whisper, your eyes heavy and your body slick with sweat. Yet you feel oh so safe and... beautiful. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''Yes, kitten?'' He answers, him just as spent as you. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''I love you too.'' You smile and cuddle up to him. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"He kisses your forehead and you can svear you feel him smile against your hairline. /div  
div style="font-family: -apple-system-font; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-position: normal; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-alternates: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; line-height: 16px;"''I love you too..'' You mumble again as you drift off to sleep. /div 


End file.
